


more than days

by VerdantMoth



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Feeding, Hand Feeding, Idk romance, Jötunn Loki, Lakes, M/M, Pre-coronation, Sibling Incest, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: “I think you lost your thought somewhere in the middle there,” he scoffs. But Loki kisses Thor hard, kisses him with all of his breath, and with a heat his frost blood should not possess. “Promise me, Thor. Promise me the crown will not change us. Promise my stars will always shine in your eyes.”





	more than days

The stars are blurring around them and mist from the lake tickles their ankles. Thor is unbothered, but Loki keeps kicking his feet under the hem of the blanket.

“Are you done then?” Thor says quietly. He’s stretched along the grass, gently tugging the blanket from Loki’s grasp.

Loki rolls over, dipping his toes into the slush lake, mouthing at Thor’s lefts ribs. “Thor. ‘M never done with you.”

Thor laughs, pushes at Loki. “It’s late though, and cold.”

Loki leans up on his elbows to glare blandly at his brother, “We both know that the cold doesn’t bother me. And I’m not the one who needs to be up for fittings and speeches and…” Loki waves a hand airily. “Pass me a strawberry?”

Thor holds one out, presses it to Loki’s lips. Loki stares through his lashes but he smiles as he bites the berry. Thor licks the juice from his fingers.

“Are you nervous?” Loki asks after his mouth is clear.

Thor shifts up onto his own elbows, flicking his fingers at the grass. “No. I’ve always prepared for this.” He studies his brother, silent for once, and staring just above his ear. “Are you?”

Loki moves, liquid and fatal. “Why would I be? You’re about to ascend the throne and claim your birthright. And I will obviously be at your side, basking in the glory and soaking up all the perks.”

“While handling minimal responsibilities,” Thor laughs. Loki scowls at him, crawling over his brother so that he can straddle Thor’s hips. Thor sits up fully, wraps his hands around the smaller waist.

Loki is blue tonight. Thor’s favorite, though he’s never said it. He traces his fingers over the strange markings. “Have you ever tried to learn about these?” He asks.

Loki shrugs, plucking another berry and presses it to his brother’s lips, pleased when Thor licks around his fingers. “They’re nothing. Like the stripes of a cat or the sun-kisses of a child.”

“They may not be,” Thor says. Loki waves his hand.

“For once, brother, we are talking about you. Bask in this fleeting moment of self-indulgence and absolute importance,” Loki snarks. He digs his fingers through Thor’s hair, frowning. “Everything changes tomorrow,” he says quiet. The words are almost lost in the burble of the slush-lake behind him. “And winter is an odd choice for a coronation. We should really trim your hair.”

Loki moves to lift himself from Thor’s lap but Thor tightens his grip. “Very little changes tomorrow, Loki. I’ve been playing King for a while now.”

Loki doesn’t answer him. His ice-shard fingers tug at the hair around Thor’s temples, twisting them into a braid only he has ever managed to create. It leaves his jaw at the perfect angle for Thor to press his teeth against. Loki pinches him. “Don’t distract me.”

But Thor digs his own fingers into Loki’s thighs. “Don’t deflect, Loki. I love this place as much as you do, with the canopy of trees and the lake, but it’s _late_ , and you might not be cold but I am. Talk to me?”

“You think everything is going to be the same. But it won’t be. And I,” Loki swallows, fingers stilling above Thor’s right ear. “You think you will have time for me, but you won’t. And if this is the last time I have with you, if I am to lose you to people and crowns, then I want... “

Thor can feel the quivering beneath Loki’s skin. He tugs and pushes and adjust until Loki’s legs are around him and he’s holding him close, their foreheads pressed together. Thor runs his nose along Loki’s. “You want to say you have left more than just days behind you?”

Loki stares at him, red eyes fiery in the waning moon. “I don’t care what I leave behind, Thor. Don’t you get that?” He curls his fingers over Thor’s shoulders, creeps them over his back, not secretly enjoying the gooseflesh. “I support you. You know this,” Loki hesitates. “Right? You know I- anyway.” He rest his head on Thor’s shoulder so his breath is warm and damp against his neck. “Odin had no time for escapes like these. Frigga raised us. Odin visited.”

Thor cups his neck and he’s quiet, thinking for a moment. “Do you remember how we found this place, Loki?”

Loki shakes his head. “Mother felt as you did; that Father’s crown was too heavy and his family slipping away. So she made him take a few days. You were,” Thor smiles. “You were still so little. I think Mother worried that despite everything,” he pauses. “Well, who knows. But Father dragged us out into the woods and you wandered off, as you were apt to do.”

Loki nips at his shoulder, sharp but not cruel. “Only because you bored me.”

“No one could find you. And Father was nearly mad with it. But then we all heard you shriek. Scream. And I knew I was going to find you first. Mother and Father were running, using all their talents. But I just knew.” Thor looks at him, like he needs Loki to hear what he isn’t saying. “Like, stars shone above you or some nonsense. But then you were there in my lap, wet and angry and I knew, Loki. What my first responsibility was.”

Loki scoffs and tries to pull away, but Thor doesn’t let him go. “You will have an entire planet to care for, Thor. A whole people to guide.”

“And I will need a ear to complain to and a heart to sink into. Someone on my side, to make me take a day to wander the woods and get lost, and show me my first responsibility.” Thor says. The seriousness is broken by a yawn, and Loki narrows his eyes.

“I think you lost your thought somewhere in the middle there,” he scoffs. But he kisses Thor hard, kisses him with all of his breath, and with a heat his frost blood should not possess. “Promise me, Thor. Promise me the crown will not change us. Promise my stars will always shine in your eyes.”

Thor kisses him, pushes him off and stands up, pulling Loki with him. “Loki, you will always be at my side. You will shine beside me, bright and accordant.”

“And when you take a wife?” Loki finally asks, the question breaking around them like shattering marbles.

Thor’s laugh is loud, boisterous, shakes the sun from his cot. “You really are stupid sometimes.” He kisses Loki’s hand. “I already found my, Queen.”

Loki stabs him in the belly with ice-shard fingers, albeit gently and only to guide him towards the fitting he has. He drapes the grass covered blanket around Thor like a cloak. “A king already,” he says quietly, kissing the nob at the top of his spine. “Go wow them, my Cerauno.”


End file.
